


Jealousy

by acercrea



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acercrea/pseuds/acercrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moritz Leitner is a huge football star, plus he is super hot to boot. Is it even possible that he is jealous of your co-worker?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was a request from @made-in-the-usa-babe on Tumblr. I hope you like it! Consider this a warning, this fic contains smut.  
> Disaclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognize, not even the hotel mentioned. This is just for fun, I am not making any money off of this.

“You do know you have absolutely nothing to worry about, right?” Moritz asked as we arrived home from a team charity event, loosening his tie and leaving it hanging around his neck as he unbuttoned his cuffs.

“I don’t know anything other than the fact that I was standing right there did nothing to dissuade those women from throwing themselves at you, so I imagine that it is even worse when I am not around,” I answered as I took out my earrings and unpinned my hair.

“But I thought you trusted me?” he questioned, coming up behind me and kissing my shoulder as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

“Of course I trust you, Mo,” I conceded, melting into his embrace as our eyes met in the mirror. “It is the women who throw their panties at the bus and don’t seem to understand that you are taken that I don’t trust. I have seen them, you can’t tell me that you don’t notice how they are prettier, more enthusiastic, and let’s face it, seem to be up for doing anything you want. I have a hard time believing that you aren’t tempted.”

“Not even a little bit. I like my women gorgeous, slightly disgruntled, and who make me work a little bit for their affection. Plus you have no idea how big a turn on I find snarkiness,” he replied with that grin he knows makes me go weak in the knees.

“Is this your gentle way of telling me that I am being silly?” I asked, turning around so that I was facing him and wrapping my arms around his neck.

“It is. I love you so much that honestly I don’t see the other girls. I promise you that you have nothing to worry about,” Moritz answered, resting his forehead on mine.

“I love you too. Thank you for talking me out of my freak out,” I told him, pressing closer to him.

“Anytime, although I have to admit that I find jealous you a little bit sexy,” he mentioned, just brushing his lips against mine.

“Prove it,” I challenged, locking eyes with him. Moritz had just pressed his lips to mine hungrily when my phone started to chirp from my clutch, which I had tossed on the bed.

We both pulled away with a groan. “That is work. I have to take it, it could be an emergency,” I explained reluctantly, pulling myself out of his grasp and walking over to the bed.

“Someone better be dying,” I spoke into the device.

“Um, that still remains to be seen, but all of the smoke detectors are going off on the top floor and the fire department is asking for you. I know that you had that charity thing tonight, is there any way you can you come in?” Sami asked.

“Yeah, the event is over, I will be there in 5, I just need to put on some shoes. Hang tight, Sami,” I ordered, slipping into ballet flats and tossing my phone and the clutch into my regular purse. “That was Sami, there is an emergency at work, I have to go talk to the fire department. I am hoping it won’t take long, but I wouldn’t wait up, I am probably going to be filling out paperwork for a while. I will call you if I can. Love you, babe,” I told him as I breezed past, kissing him on the cheek as I went.

**

Four hours later I was exhausted as I climbed the stairs to our bedroom, but was slightly surprised to find the light in our bedroom still on.

“I can’t believe you waited up for me, I think this was one of the longest nights of my life. These two idiots decided that they wanted to smoke pot in their room, so instead of going onto the balcony like a normal smoker, they decided to cut the wire in the hall that connects the top floor to the alarm system so they could smoke in their room. What these two geniuses didn’t know is that we have a failsafe built into the system that caused all of the alarms on that floor to go off when they did this. They are in so much trouble. I almost felt bad for them when they got taken away by the cops,” I groaned, settling next to him on the bed, cuddling up to his side as he flipped absently through the TV channels.

“Are you sure Sami is done with you?” he grumbled, shifting away slightly.

“Probably not, but since the fire department and the cops were, I figured Sami could handle the rest and I could take care of the paper work in the morning. I don’t normally take into consideration when I leave whether my subordinates want me to stay, because the answer to that is always yes. Sami didn’t need me there anymore so that was good enough for me,” I answered, not really sure where the attitude was coming from.

“Oh, that is good, Sami doesn’t need you anymore. So glad you considered Sami’s needs before you made a decision,” Moritz griped, standing up and beginning to pace.

“Mo, what the hell is wrong with you? I was at work, you know that my job sometimes makes me keep weird hours. What is this really about?” I asked, standing in his path and making him face me.

“I will never be ok with it when a guy calls you and you go running off. You didn’t even call me like you said you would. And I also know that your job gives you easy access to empty beds in private rooms,” he answered, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Yes, but none of the fire fighters had their shirts off, plus they were all married, so why would I go off and shag one of them when I have you waiting for me? Besides which I run hotel, not a brothel,” I fired back, matching his stance.

“Oh, this isn’t about the firefighters and you know it. Was Sami good at least?” he asked.

“Oh my god, Mo, is that what this is about?” I questioned with a chuckle, finally understanding where his head was and wrapping my arms around his waist.

“Of course this is what it is about. You are gorgeous, tonight especially, and Sami would have to be an absolute wanker not to see that. I know if I were him, I would have a crush on you. I might even make up an emergency to get you down to the hotel…. Will you quit laughing at me, I am serious,” he griped, pouting adorably.

“I am sorry, but the idea of Sami trying to seduce me is quite ridiculous and I think I can prove it to you,” I promised, going over to my purse and pulling out my phone.

“Who are you calling?” Moritz asked as I walked back over after dialing, putting the phone on speaker.

“Mercure Hotel Dortmund Messe and Kongress, right across the street from Signal Iduna Park, home of Borussia Dortmund Football Club. This is Sami, how may I help you?” a female voice asked in that chipper way all hotel workers seem to have no matter the time of night.

“Hi, Sam, I am just checking in one last time before I go to bed, is everything still ok over there? All of the rooms on the top floor have been comped; all the guests are back where they should be?” I questioned the young woman.

“Yes, ma’am, all of the guests are back upstairs, the complimentary champagne was waiting for them, the guy just finished fixing the cut wiring, and the test was successful so we don’t have to move anyone else. We seem to be five by five. I am so sorry again for ruining you night,” she apologized.

“Don’t worry about it, there will be plenty of other parties. You did a great job tonight,” I told her.

“Thanks, boss. You have a good night,” Sami chirped.

“Thanks, you too, Sami,” I told her, hanging up the phone and tossing it onto the bed.

I waited for Moritz to speak, seeing him reconciling Sami with the picture he had in his head of her. “Sami is a woman?” Moritz asked carefully.

“Yes, she is. And I now see the point you were trying to make earlier about jealousy. Do you see mine?” I asked, wrapping my arms around him again.

“Yeah, I guess,” he conceded as he uncrossed his arms and pulled me into his chest, resting his chin on top of my head as I listened to his heartbeat.

“No more jealousy?” I asked him.

“No, I am back to my normal over confident self,” he chuckled warmly, pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

“Glad to hear it,” I told him, angling my face up so that I press a kiss to his lips. While the kiss started out innocently enough, soon we were gasping for breath and our tongues were battling for dominance inside each other’s mouths.

His hands were on my thighs, inching up the fabric of my dress. One of my hands was fisted in his hair, and the other had crept under the soft cotton shirt he had changed into. “Please tell me you are no longer as exhausted as you sounded when you came in?” he asked as he kissed a trail from my lips to the spot on my neck that he knows makes me weak in the knees, licking it once before sealing his lips over it and sucking.

“If you stop now I will never speak to you again,” I moaned as he took my earlobe into his mouth and bit down gently. I could feel his growing hardness twitch against my belly at my words, a thrill shooting through me at the realization that I have this kind of effect on him. I moved my hand down and palmed him through his boxers, delighting in the shudder that went through him as he instantly came to full hardness.

He quickly undid the zipper on the back of my dress, sliding the straps off my shoulders and following its path with his eyes as it slid down my body and pooled at my feet. “So sexy,” he breathed reverently as his eyes traveled back up, lingering on my thighs, my stomach, my breasts. I took the opportunity of his distraction to pull his shirt off of him and tossed it across the room.

His hand trailed slowly up my side, trailing fire to my shoulder where he paused to slide my bra strap off. He pressed his lips softly to the newly exposed skin of my shoulder as his other hand mimicked the same action on the other side. I moaned as he kissed along the edge of one cup, pausing at the halfway point to suck in the skin, continuing to the other side while his hands moved slowly up my back before undoing the clasp in the back and pulling back to watch the garment fall to the ground where it joined my dress.

“You are teasing me,” I accused, gasping as he took my right nipple in his mouth and sucked, every movement of his tongue sending a jolt to my core.

He chuckled as he moved to the other side. “Maybe,” he conceded, making me cry out when he licked the delicate nub and blew on it before taking it in his mouth fully.

“Or maybe,” he continued as he released my nipple and started to kiss his way down my torso, “I am trying to remind you what you would be missing. You know, just in case the person who calls you away next time happens to be a man.”

I groaned and fisted my hands in his hair as he moved his hand up to palm me through my underwear. My knees gave out on me when Moritz unexpectedly dipped his tongue into my belly button. Next thing I knew Moritz had caught me over his shoulder and was standing up. “I think it is time we moved this to the bed,” he informed me as he walked across the room, depositing me on the bed before moving over me, supporting his weight on his elbows.

“Then finish what you started,” I urged, wiggling my hips to rub my soft, wet core against his rock hard one.

“Patience, I am not done with you yet,” he promised with a gleam in his eye as he sealed his mouth to mine once again. As our tongues engaged each other, I heard the bedside drawer open and felt him shuffling around inside. I was barely aware of the sound of foil crinkling as he brought his arm back and started to move his hands down my body. I moaned as he hooked his hands in the waistband of my panties, shivering in anticipation as he started to move back down my body.

“Baby, you are so wet. Are you ready for me?” he asked as the air hit my core, not doing anything to relieve the delicious pressure that had been building.

“Yes, so ready, take me now,” I ordered, desperately needing release.

“I don’t know, maybe I should check and make sure,” he answered with a cheeky grin before enveloping my folds in the delicious warmth of his mouth, causing me to scream out in pleasure. His tongue laved my folds as his thumb teased my clit. I almost came when he slipped his tongue inside, but he pulled away right when I was on the edge.

“I think you are right, you are definitely ready,” he commented with a cheeky grin as he removed his boxers in one swift movement. He then ripped the foil packet open with his teeth before rolling the condom down his length.

“If you don’t stop teasing me I am never speaking to you again,” I threatened as he took his time lining our cores up.

“As you wish,” he conceded with that ridiculous smirk as he finally plunged into me, filling me with his impressive girth. He pumped slowly at first, allowing me time to adjust to him. It was his turn to groan in pleasure when I started moving my hips beneath him in an effort to speed things up. He took the hint and sealed our mouths together again as he started to drill into me faster. I could feel my pleasure building again as he moved above me, my hungry walls clinging to him, trying to milk every ounce of pleasure out of him I could.

When his hand moved to circle my clit to the same pace as his thrusting I lost myself and gave into bliss. I must have pulled Moritz over the edge with me, as he groaned my name almost at the same time and buried his head in my shoulder, going rigid and stuttering out a couple more thrusts before stilling inside of me.

We both whimpered when he pulled out a moment later, rolling over and pulling me across his chest as he took off the condom, tying it off and throwing it in the trash. He kissed the top of my head as I reveled in that post sex feeling of having limbs made of gelatin.

“Thank you so much for waiting up for me,” I mumbled sleepily as he started running his hands through my hair.

“Thank you for letting me know that Sami was not a dude,” he chuckled as he ran his hand lightly up my side.

“And just for the record Mike, the weekend manager, is also not a dude,” I informed him as I started to lose my grip on consciousness.

“Noted. Go to sleep, baby,” he laughed as I drifted off into a deep, sated sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you guys like this, I had fun writing it. You can let me know what you think one of 2 ways, you can leave me kudos or a comment. Thanks for reading!


End file.
